A World Of Difference
by signedheart
Summary: The world seems to have gone completely backwards!


Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Black ink leaked out of its well and steadily dripped down onto the plush tan carpet. The stain that was forming increased with every drop, with every second that passed. The noise that was made from the drops falling onto wet carpet harmonized with the sharp ticks of the brunette's nails drumming across the desk she was sitting at. Obvious annoyance was on her face. She stared at the boy that caused the spill of her ink, throwing daggers at him with her eyes. _If only they were real, it would do the world some good._

Her head snapped to look to her left and at the boy who sat there, "Well? Aren't you going to clean this up?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Not surprisingly he pulled himself up from where he was seated, moving around the girl to clean up the mess with his wand. Why couldn't she have done that herself? He'd never know. He often found himself doing pointless tasks just to please her. He loved her, always had. Though he was sure he would never receive her love back. He was a blood traitor, not something of her grander taste.

"Why do they even let those loathsome people in here? I thought this was a school of magical refinement?" She prattled on, not uncommon at all for her.

"I don't know."

"Obviously my blood status is so much more preferable. I mean look at them! Foul things."

Snape turned to look at the commotion, "Are you having any difficulty with the assignment?"

"No, I am not," she sneered. As if she ever did any of the assignments when she had two goons at her beck and call to do everything for her. "Some people are just having a difficulty not being a bother cast upon the world."

"I said I was sorry, it was an accident!" The boy who had bumped into her arm, causing the spill, spoke up.

She rolled her eyes, "your birth was an accident!"

"It was not!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

Snape raised his voice slightly, "I will not tolerate this in my class room."

"Yes you will," she raised an eyebrow, daring the timid professor to challenge her.

Snape was a pushover, someone never to fear. When he walked away from her, acting like nothing had happened, it wasn't a surprise. "Class dismissed."

The girl smirked in return, knowing that once again she got her way. She always got her way. The professor walked out of the room, wanting to escape the students he had to teach potions to. Mostly to escape the one girl who always caused problems for him, always challenging him.

The majority of the class filtered out quickly, knowing that an explosion would occur. As the boy who had been the center of her anger tried to escape she blocked his path.

"I don't think so."

"I apologized. What more do you want from me?" He tried standing his ground.

She looked at the boy with complete disgust. "Typical Gryffindor, thinking that a simple 'I'm sorry' will get you out of a bind.

He shrugged, "it would if you didn't get so angry over such mediocre things".

She looked at him, a slow smile grazing her lips, "I hate you. Everything you do pisses me off. You're disgusting."

He glared back at her, "you're wrong about the blood status thing, it doesn't mean anything".

"That's where you're wrong, it means everything. I am better than you, in every way. You're disgusting and vile, while I am bursting with magic. Magic that I didn't need to rob from my parents, magic that was rightfully mine, bestowed upon me by whatever entity is up there."

He looked her dead in the eyes, challenging her back. Letting the Gryffindor in him roar like the proud lion he was. "We don't steal our parents magic, that's not how that works! I mean I know you're too simple to understand that basic concept bu-"

He was cut off by a flash of white light and a yell of the word "Levicorpus". The boy was thrown into the air and turned upside down.

"I hate you Hermione Granger!" The scream could be heard as she and the two other boys followed her, leaving the boy to dangle by his ankles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she yelled back.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him," Harry spoke up from behind her.

She turned to look at him like he had grown three new heads. Sometimes she really wondered why she befriended the Ravenclaw._ Oh right, he does my homework._ "But it was Malfoy, that pureblood little shit".

"Not everyone with two wizard parents are bad…" he started, "I had two wizard parents".

"Oh shut up Harry!" She snapped, "you're a halfblood so that makes you okay in my book. Though there are times where I wonder where your loyalties lie."

Harry rolled his eyes, "with you and our cause of course". He was lying to her with great hopes she would never figure that out. He still believed that nothing was wrong with any blood status.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, " I don't hate everyone with two wizard parents. They are okay, just the pureblooded ones I truly hate. But they will be gone soon anyway. There's only…what, twenty-eight pureblood families left? And that will be knocked down to twenty-seven when our little traitor Ron marries a proper muggleborn. Right Ron?"

"Of course," he smiled. He loved when she talked like this, it always made him feel like he had a chance.

"Muggleborns are better okay? I don't know why I have to explain this to you again. We are born with magic ability without having magical parents. Because we are chosen to go out and do great things. People with magical parents are just wizards by default. Purebloods are the worst because they come from a long line of children stealing magic from their parents. That's why their magical abilities are lacking. And why they don't live as long, they have been drained by their vermin of children."

"Or because they are abused daily by the muggleborn supremacists," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Potter?" Hermione glared at him.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," she turned her head back to see the hint of Draco Malfoy flailing, trying to remember the counter curse for what she had done to him. She laughed at his struggle. "Know your place," she whispered.

* * *

Draco shook awake, shooting up into a sitting position before he even had his eyes completely open. He looked around his room at Hogwarts wide-eyed, taking everything in. Taking in the Slytherin banner on one wall he breathed a sigh of relief. It all looked the same. Still he needed to make sure. He threw back his plush comforter, which was thankfully still green, and padded across the floor to the bed next to him. Grabbing the other boy by his shoulder he shook him until he heard an unhappy grunt. "Goyle!"

"Whaddya want," Goyle muttered, still basically asleep. He threw a pillow at the blonde nuisance that was waking him from his much needed slumber.

Draco rolled his eyes, allowing Goyle to be_ so_ disrespectful toward him this once. Hey, he did wake him up in the middle of the night. "What's the best blood status?"

Goyle raised his head to look at Draco, his face covered in confusion. "Is this a trick?"

"No, answer the question."

Goyle sighed before letting his head plop back down onto his pillow, "Purebloods are the best, obviously."

"Good!" Draco moved away and went back to his own bed, listening to his friend mumble something about him being a prat and asking stupid questions. He didn't care at all, just allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

It was all just a dream, no,_ a nightmare_.

* * *

-Author's Note-  
Remember, it's just a dream, it doesn't have to make sense ;p Don't take it too seriously.  
Just a little drabble, I thought of the idea one night as I was battling some writer's block for another story.  
Regardless, hope you found it amusing. (:


End file.
